El diario de Nico Di Angelo
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Nico quiere algo para navidad, pero nadie tiene idea de que es ya que se niega a decirlo. Asi que Leo, Jason y Percy, hacen lo mejor que se les ocurre: roban el diario de Nico y lo leen... ¿Que clase de cosas descubrirán? Y solo para hacerlo aun mas interesante, no les diré si es Leico, o Jasico, o Percico- Sera mi sorpresa de Navidad
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! Si asi es yo, yo de nuevo con un nuevo especial de navidad jeje gomen NE pero tendran que esperar un poco para las actualisaciones de mis otros fics regulares, es que ando muy inspirado con esto de "navidad" De echo, tengo este y otro nuevo de navidad, GOMEN NE!**_

_**Aqui les va un pequeño resumen: Nico quiere algo para navidad, pero nadie tiene idea de que es ya que se neiga a decirlo. Asi que Leo, Jason y Percy, hacen lo mejor que se les ocurre: roban el diario de Nico y leen... ¡Que clase de cosas descubriran? Jajajaja Y solo para hacerlo aun mas interesante, no les dire si es Leico, o Jasico, o Percico, jojojo sera sorpresa!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Diario de Nico Di Angelo<strong>_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Percy amaba la navidad, era su época favorita del año junto a Hallowen y Pascua, cuando podía comer todo lo que quería. Dulces, ponche, pie de manzana, pan de jamón, cerdo o pavo asado, todo con las deliciosas recetas azules de su madre, las bromas de su padrastro Paul y las, meteóricamente no anunciadas, visitas de su padre que siempre coronaban la noche.

A Jason también le gustaban mucho las fechas. Todos sus recuerdos eran en el campamento Júpiter; y, sí, la navidad no es una tradición romana pero los chicos de la legión sabían cómo celebrarla. Mini juegos, desfiles por la ciudad, banquetes increíbles y las decoraciones más espectaculares que te puedas imaginar. Lo único que le faltaba en su experiencia navideña era la nieve, pero vivían en California y eso ya era pedir demasiado; incluso a los dioses.

Por su lado, las experiencias navideñas de Leo no eran tan buenas; si, las navidades con su madre fueron maravillosas. Con un pequeño árbol de navidad artificial que decoraban cada año, su madre colocaba las borlas y el colocaba las tuercas y destornilladores. Incluso una vez lo dejo jugar con las luces e hizo un muy buen trabajo haciendo que las luces escribieran el "Feliz Navidad". Luego de su pérdida las navidades no habían sido tan buenas, ni por asomo; de hecho una navidad donde tuvo que pasarla rezando con su abuela, que lo odiaba, fue uno de los motivos por los que escapo. Ni que mencionar las festividades en los orfanatos y la calle.

Pero, de entre todos los buenos recuerdos y las perspectivas de las navidades futuras; ninguno de los tres espero, nunca, encontrarse en una situación tan absurda como en la que se encontraban Jason, Percy y, especialmente, Leo.

Y es que todo había comenzado tan normal… Al menos para los estándares mestizos.

Ese año iba a ser memorable. Sería la primera navidad que pasarían juntos después de la guerra contra Gea y los gigantes. Los ánimos estaban más que elevados.

-¡Eh Percy!-Llamaba Rachell desde la orilla de la playa. Tenía rato buscando al ojiverde pero ni señal de él. Por suerte vio como la cabeza del hijo de Poseidón emergía en la superficie del agua.

-¿Llamaban?-Pregunto con su típica sonrisa sarcástica. Nado de regreso a la orilla y se encontró con su amiga pelirroja.

-No es normal nadar con ropa-Comento la oráculo cuando vio a Percy salir con la ropa usual del campamento, y completamente seco.

-Sabes, me estaba divirtiendo con los hipocampos…-Argumento Percy señalando al mar, donde se podía ver a las criaturas saltar en la superficie despidiéndose de su amigo-¿Ay alguna razón por la que me llamaste?

-Un chico de diecisiete años que se divierte jugando con caballitos de mar, muy masculino de tu parte-Percy estuvo tentado a arrojarla al agua-Recuerda que hoy llegan nuestros amigos romanos, tienes que estar para darles la bienvenida.

-Oh, cierto…

Procuro no mencionar que lo había olvidado, por completo.

También era la primera navidad que pasarían desde que supieron de la existencia de los romanos. Y Quirón había ideado que sería una buena experiencia para todos celebrar las fechas juntos y Reina había estado de acuerdo. Así que ahora Percy estaba de pie frente a la casa grande junto a Quirón en su silla de ruedas, el señor D, Jason, Rachell, Annabeth, Piper y Leo.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto Leo que, para variar, jugueteaba con unas piezas en sus manos.

-En cualquier momento…-Respondió Annabeth-Y, deja de jugar con eso me pones nerviosa.

Antes de que Leo pudiera responder alguna broma mala vieron como varias figuras se asomaban por la cima de la colina. Reina venia al frente, con su cabello castaño oscuro trenzado sobre su hombro, una camiseta morada del campamento Júpiter, jeans y una chaqueta beige; junto a ella venia Frank, tan grande y musculoso como recordaban pero con la misma cara amistosa, vistiendo de una forma similar a la de su colega, solo que su chaqueta era verde y sus pantalones de camuflaje. Como dato curioso no llevaban sus armaduras pero si sus capas moradas ondeando detrás de ellos.

-¿Jason, porque tú no traes capa?-Pregunto Leo mirando a su mejor amigo-Te quedaría genial, además tu vuelas… Serias la versión moderna y rubia de superman.

Como premio se llevo un zape de Piper y una palmada de Annabeth. Cuando los alcanzaron Reina hablo con el mismo tono oficial que solía usar en las reuniones del senado:

-Quirón, Señor D…-Primero saludaron a los mayores con una respetuosa inclinación de la cabeza-Gracias por recibirnos.

-Bienvenidos…-Quirón se adelanto y extendió su mano hacia los pretores-Señorita Ramírez, Joven Zhang, espero que su estancia aquí en el campamento Mestizo sean del agrado para ustedes y para sus compañeros de Roma.

-Le agradezco-La puertorriqueña le dio un amistoso apretón al centauro.

-Señor Ba- Dionisio-Saludo con respeto Frank a la vez que hacia una reverencia al estilo oriental.

-Ah sí, llevémonos bien, nuevos aliados blah blah blah-El dios del vino saludo con su acostumbrado entusiasmo y efusividad antes de irse de regreso al interior de la casa grande.

-Bien, entonces permítame darle a sus compañeros un recorrido por el campamento-Ofreció Quirón haciendo caso omiso a los modales del director del campamento-Estoy seguro de que querrán tomarse un descanso del mando y ellos dejar sus equipajes.

-Sí, gracias-Reina se giro hacia sus compañeros; unos cincuenta romanos. Diez de cada cohorte contando a uno de sus respectivos centuriones, entre ellos Hazel que saludaba con la mano a sus amigos-Romanos, rompan filas y sigan al maestro Quirón; centuriones, asegúrense de seguir todas sus indicaciones y de dar la misma hospitalidad.

Una vez el director de actividades se hubo llevado a los compañeros de Reina y Frank, Hazel se disculpo silenciosamente pero debía ir con su cohorte.

-¿Dionisio siempre es así?-Pregunto Frank.

-Solo cuando está de buen humor…-En un segundo ambos se vieron rodeada por un abrazo de grupo con todos sus compañeros. Al final Frank termino atrapando a los griegos, y a Jason, en un apretado abrazo de oso.

Todos se saludaron con alegría. Reina abrazo a Annabeth y a Piper, Frank choco puños con los chicos; también abrazo a las chicas. La pretor también saludo a sus ex colegas, Percy y Jason, con un amistoso apretón de manos, pero no pudo evitar sonar un poco más seca cuando saludo a Leo:

-No seguirás molesta, ¿cierto?

-Solo procura no hacer bromas malas...-Leo no pudo decir si lo decía en serio o si bromeaba, así que por una vez decidió hacer caso-Entonces, ¿Qué tal todo en Roma?

Antes de que los griegos pudieran ponerse al tanto de las nuevas noticias en el campamento Júpiter, Leo noto como alguien más se asomaba por la cima de la colina:

-Ey, se les quedo alguien rezagado…-Comento el moreno. En cuanto Frank miro hacia atrás sonrió:

-Oh no, es que se dejo la mochila en una de las camionetas-Ninguno de los griegos entendió mucho, se suponía que un miembro de la legión no podía retrasarse. Pero en cuanto pudieron divisar al chico que venía bajando la colina entendieron a que se refería Frank.

-¡Nico!

-Hola chicos…-Ahora era el turno del hijo de Hades para ser rodeado; solo que no se dejo abrazar.

-Entonces, supongo que ustedes nos darán el recorrido a nosotros dos-Sugirió Frank.

Por acuerdo mutuo, pero silencioso, los chicos dejaron que Annabeth, Piper y Rachell se llevaran a Reina mientras ellos se llevaban a Frank a la cancha de baloncesto. Las chicas tendrían su charla de chicas y los chicos un varonil juego de básquet.

Acordaron un juego dos a dos, Jason y Frank contra Percy y Leo, griegos contra romanos. Mientras Nico se quedaba sentado a un lado de la cancha viéndolos jugar. Solo que ninguno noto como el menor no le quitaba los ojos de encima al partido, más específicamente a uno de los jugadores.

Después de un rato de le unió Hazel, lucia relajada con su cabello suelto y una sonrisa en su rostro:

-Hola, ¿ya jugaste?-Pregunto la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Naah, sabes que prefiero ver…-Nico seguía con su mirada fija en los chicos-¿Qué tal los chicos de la cohorte?

-Oh, ya termine de acomodarlos a todos en las cabañas; la mayoría de los de la quinta están en la ocho, pero también en la siete y la doce…

-Ya…-

Hazel no pudo evitar notar que su hermano lucia especialmente absorto en el juego. Y su curiosidad aumento cuando se fijo en la pequeña media sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su hermano.

Esa noche, durante la cena, Quirón dio oficialmente la bienvenida a los invitados romanos; Reina fue invitada a sentarse en la mesa de Afrodita con Piper y Rachell; Frank con sus "medios hermanos" de Ares. El resto estaba repartido entre las mesas de los dioses; Hazel compartía mesa con Nico y Leo tenía al menos doce invitados con él. Los únicos que seguían solos en sus mesas eran Percy y Jason; pero el ojiverde consiguió permiso del director para que los dos pudieran sentarse juntos.

Fue una comida de lo más animada; las conversaciones flotaban en el aire junto a las carcajadas; en le mesa de Ares hacían competencias de pulsos; y en la de Hermes se hacían bromas. Incluso Jason y Percy parecían divertirse sobre algún tema en particular.

Después de comer todos fueron camino al anfiteatro para las tradicionales canciones en la fogata. Pero mientras todos cantaban alguien miraba como el concejero de la cabaña de Hefesto se paseaba entre todos sus amigos; solo se quedaba unos minutos, les preguntaba algo y luego se iba con alguien más.

Para cuando se les unió a los hijos de Hades/Plutón llevaba su usual sonrisa traviesa, como si planeara la broma del siglo. Pero solo era una pregunta de lo más simple:

-Ey, ¿ustedes que van a querer de regalo?

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Nico, ofuscado por la amplia sonrisa que tenia Leo.

-Sí, ya saben, en noche buena se hará un intercambio de obsequios; y, los chicos de Hefesto damos los mejores obsequios de todos-Agrego Leo; Nico y Hazel no pudieron evitar mirarse de forma cómplice, como si compartieran alguna clase de pregunta retorica-Pero con ustedes en serio que no se me ocurre nada; señorita "imán de joyas" y "chico zombi"…

Hazel se rio por varios minutos antes de responderle; Nico solo desvió la mirada

-Ay Leo, no dramatices…-Puso su mano en el hombro del moreno y agrego-Y ya que te molesta tanto mi poder, creo que tirare ese rubí que te iba a regalar y te daré un tarjeta.

Ambos se carcajean juntos; finalmente Hazel le dijo que cualquier cosa que le dé estaría bien, pero que, en caso de que necesitara ideas, a ella siempre le habían gustado las muñecas. Luego Leo se dirigió a Nico:

-¿Y tú? ¿También quieres una muñeca Di Angelo? Podría hacerte una de tamaño natural…-Sugirió con su usual risa burlona. Nico rodo los ojos antes de responder.

-No molestes Valdez…-Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y siguió caminando-Yo no quiero nada.

-¡Oh por favor!-Tanto Hazel como Leo hablaron al tiempo; Nico los miro sorprendido con una ceja alzada. Hazel ignoro la mirada escéptica y agrego-Nico ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-No lo tomes a mal…-Increíblemente Nico les sonrió a ambos. Una sonrisa pequeña mostrando sus dientes blancos y los ojos cerrados-Es solo que nadie puede darme lo que quiero.

Al día siguiente Jason se despertó de un salto al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cabaña:

-¡¿Qué, que ocurre?!-Abrió la puerta con el corazón acelerado; tenía el cabello revuelto y su pijama puesta, que solo era una franelilla blanca y bóxer azules, con su espada en la mano. Con tanto escándalo tan temprano se esperaba un ataque al campamento-¿Leo?... ¿Percy?

El moreno estaba de pie frente a él, con cara de haber visto un fantasma; detrás de él estaba Percy, con cara de estar recién levantado; incluso aun estaba en pijama: una camisa de dormir azul manga larga y un mono gris.

-Buenos di…-El resto del saludo quedo ahogado en un bostezo. Leo no pudo dejar de fijarse en lo tierno que se veía Percy así, medio dormido y con el cabello despeinado.

-Eh, Leo, son las seis de la mañana…-Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, un vago intento de peinarse-¿Qué es tan urgente?

-¡Esto!-El moreno lucia igual que Percy, solo que un poco mas despierto, mientras levantaba en su mano un pequeño libro, más o menos grueso, con cubierta de cuero negro y un cordón del mismo material atándolo. El típico blog de notas de la un universitario.

-¿Y eso, es…?

Media hora más tarde, en el Bunker 9:

-¡Estás loco!-Gruñía Jason por quinta vez.

-¿Quieres morir?-Preguntaba Percy sarcástico.

Ya ninguno de los dos daba señales de estar dormido, o de haberlo estado.

-Ey, lo hice por una buena razón-Argumento Leo; los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de trabajo del bunker, y en medio sobre la madera estaba la pequeña librea negra.

-Robar el diario de alguien solo para saber que regalarle para navidad no es "una buena razón"; eso no se hace-Explicaba Jason sujetándose las sienes-Y menos a tus amigos…

-Y menos si es el diario de Nico-Acoto Percy-¡Es Nico! Ok es, increíble que Nico tenga un diario…-Agrego con lógica-¡Y con más razón querrá matarte!

-Pero aun no lo leo…-Argumento el moreno.

De inmediato el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Se miraron unos a otros antes de que Percy hablara de nuevo:

-¿Deberíamos…?-Sugirió con cautela.

-No-Atajo Jason, aunque no sonaba muy seguro.

-Oh vamos, ¿me van a decir que no tienen un poco de curiosidad al menos?-Leo miro a ambos y todos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Es por una buena razón…-Repitió Percy-Podríamos darle a Nico la mejor navidad de su vida.

-Y el no tiene porque saber que leímos su diario-Agrego el hijo de Hefesto-Yo puedo devolverlo antes de que lo note.

-Si se entera… Nos desollara vivos-Finalmente Jason cedía ante su maldita curiosidad.

-Ahora sabemos por lo que paso Pandora-Acoto Percy recordando la vieja leyenda.

-Solo un vistazo…-Dijo Jason tomando la libreta y deshaciendo el nudo del cordón de cuero-Averiguamos que quiere para navidad y se acabo.

-Ok-

Los tres se apretujaron en un lado de la mesa, abrieron el diario y empezaron a leer.

Ya de entrada había una nota en la cabeza de las hojas:

_Advertencia: Si no eres Nico Di Angelo, cierra este libro y devuélvemelo antes de que me entere y te desollé vivo... Hablo en serio._

-¿Qué les dije?

-¡Shhh!

_15/12/2014_

_Esta semana con Hazel en el campamento Júpiter ha estado bien; ayude a Frank como árbitro en los juegos bélicos, fue divertido verlo andar en unicornio aunque a diferencia de mi hermana él no está hecho para la caballería, creo que se cayó un par de veces. En fin fueron los últimos juegos de este año, ahora están planeando las fiestas. No es exactamente mi época favorita, extraño a Bianca, pero me siento algo emocionado este años. Además Reina menciono algo sobre una visita al campamento Mestizo._

_Creo que se trata de un intercambio o algo así, no importa de todas formas pensaba volver al campamento para las fiestas, después de todo quiero ver a…_

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Leo al ver que la entrada terminaba.

-No sé, pero ya leímos suficiente-Sentencio Jason; pero antes de que cerrara el diario Percy se lo arrebato:

-Ah ah, ni hablar; Nico menciono algo sobre que quería ver algo. Quiero saber que…-Luego se dio cuenta que se estaban desviando del tema-Digo, aun no sabemos qué quiere para navidad.

-Esa es de hace tres días, tal vez lo diga más adelante…-Acoto Leo. Jason suspiro cansado y asintió:

-Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto… Lo sé-

_16/12/2014_

_Anoche Hazel llego de repente, casi me descubre escribiendo por suerte no vio mi diario; dioses, no sé qué haría si descubre que tengo uno…_

-Lo que nos hará a nosotros si nos descubre leyéndolo-

-Jason deja de interrumpir…

… _pero logre ocultarlo antes. Como pensaba, algunos romanos irán a pasar las fiestas en el campamento Mestizo. Y mi hermana está entre ellos, ¡genial! Ahora podre pasar navidad con todas las personas que quiero._

_Solo me gustaría poder decírselo más directamente a alguien en especial. Dioses como odio esto, ser lo que soy._

_En fin, mañana tengo que madrugar para ayudar a Reina con los preparativos del viaje. Ella dijo que no era necesario pero tampoco le di opción._

La entrada de ese día terminaba allí. Y un silencio incomodo se extendió entre los tres chicos.

-¿A qué se refería con eso último?-Pregunto Leo, especialmente confundido e intrigado-¿"Ser lo que soy"?

Pero no recibió una respuesta inmediata. Solo vio como Jason y Percy se miraban entre ellos:

-¿No creerás que el aun…?-Pregunto Jason mirando a Percy.

-Dijo que yo lo había superado-Rebatió el ojiverde, aunque lucia inseguro-¿O no?

-Muy bien, alguno me quiere explicar de que están hablando-Leo tomo el diario de las manos de Percy.

-A Nico le gusta alguien-

-Oh señor Grace, gracias por tan obvia acotación-Leo puso cara de "duh"-¿Pero porque actúan tan raro ustedes dos? ¿Acaso saben quién es?

-Tal vez…-Dijeron ambos al unisonó; luego se miraron entre si y después a Leo-Tu no seguirás leyendo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como oíste, devuélveme eso…-Percy intento quitarle el diario de las manos a Leo, pero el moreno se quito del camino. En segundo Leo estaba huyendo sobre una de las pasarelas colgantes del Bunker con Percy Jason detrás de él-¡Leo no leas ni una sola palabra más!

Muy tarde. Para cuando alcanzaron al moreno este ya se había encerrado en una jaula de bronce. Así que lejos de las manos y del alcance de los otros dos chicos continuo leyendo.

-Leo no lo hagas…

-Querido diario…

_17/12/2014_

_Contrario a lo que pensé el viaje en camioneta de California al campamento mestizo fue bastante cómodo. Hazel durmió casi todo el camino apoyada en el hombro de Frank; me alegra ver que su relación valla tan bien, y Reina y yo encontramos un nuevo divertido pasatiempo en hacer sonrojar/tropezar a Frank haciendo comentarios de bodas frente a ellos._

_Aunque, admito que me dan un poco de envidia. Hazel aun no sabe nada sobre mí… Orientación. Solo Reina y es un gran apoyo de echo. _

_Aunque ofreció dejarme descansar en su regazo dije que estaba bien. Ni aunque lo hubiera intentado abría podido dormir._

_Para cuando llegamos yo estaba tan nervioso que a propósito deje mi mochila en la camioneta para tener una excusa de retrasarme. Necesite unos minutos para calmar mi pulso y poder actuar como siempre: serio y como si nada pasara._

_Cuando llegue a la casa grande estaban todos reunidos, también él. ¡Dioses! Mis piernas temblaban con cuando me saludo. Por suerte pude mantenerme sereno. Aun así me alegro ver a todos mis amigos, creo que debí dejar que me abrazaran… Solo, tal vez._

_Estoy seguro de que él me hubiera abrazado feliz. Sé que no podemos tener nada pero me conformo con que seamos amigos._

_La cena estuvo deliciosa y fue relajante estar en la fogata junto a todos, aun me rehusó a cantar a pesar de las insistencias de Hazel. Incluso pude charlar con él un rato, hasta me pregunto qué quería para regalo._

Para cuando Leo termino Leer la última entrada miro a Jason y a Percy que a su vez lo veían con ojos como platos.

-Leo… ¿Qué leíste?

El moreno lucia sorprendido, muy sorprendido; cerró el diario y miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa:

-Bueno, creo que ya sé que es lo que Nico quiere para regalo-Por un instante Jason y Percy respiraron tranquilos-El problema es que, creo que cuenta como secuestro.

Un rato después del desayuno Leo regresaba al Bunker 9, donde los otros dos chicos lo esperaban.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo deje justo donde lo encontré…-Respondió Leo levantando las manos en señal de que ya no traía el diario-Ahora, tenemos cosas más serias de las que discutir.

Y valla que eran serias.

Luego de leer la última entrada del diario de Nico, Leo pensaba que el hijo de Hades gustaba de él; toda un giro en la trama de esa historia navideña, si le preguntaban. Pero después de un rato resulto que tanto Percy como Jason habían hablado con Nico y le había preguntado que quería como regalo de navidad. Y a los tres les dio la misma respuesta.

-Eso nos deja con tres posibles candidatos…-Acoto Leo-¿De qué color les gustaría que los envolviera chicos? ¿Percy de azul y Jason de morado?

-Leo, esto es serio…-Interrumpió Jason antes de que Percy dijera un color.

-Ok está bien, comprendo, es serio-Finalmente Leo parecía estar madurando-¿Eso significa que nos meteremos en una caja los tres y que Nico escoja?

-¡Leo!-Percy estaba colorado hasta las orejas. El moreno lo miro con cara de "¿Qué?" mientras se encogía de hombros-Bien; en primer lugar, ¿Cómo es que te estás tomando esto con tanta calma?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué Nico sea gay? ¿O que quiere a uno de nosotros envuelto para regalo?-Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su silla giratoria-No sé…-Agrego colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza-Ustedes tampoco lucen muy sorprendidos.

-Porque nosotros ya sabíamos-

-Ok eso me hace sentir excluido…-Comento Leo fingiendo un puchero. Solo que uno de los otros dos se lo quedo mirando pensando que era muy tierno.

En solo unos minutos le contaron cómo se habían enterado; Jason fue el primero durante su pequeño encuentro con Cupido; y, de ultimo, Percy unos meses antes cuando Nico se lo dijo directamente.

-Ósea que Nico estuvo enamorado de ti…-Leo aplaudió una vez y luego chiflo-Perfecto, de qué color prefieres el moño ¿azul o verde?

-¿No escuchaste? El dijo que ya me supero-Increíblemente el rostro de Percy brillaba un poco en colores.

-Sí pero lo dijo él; y uno nunca acepta que este sigue enamorado de alguien-Muy bien el argumento del moreno tenía validez; pero luego se dirigió a Jason-Aunque, el hijo de Júpiter tampoco es un mal partido.

-Leo no bromees…-Rogo Jason, rezando por que el calor en sus mejillas fueran solo imaginaciones suyas.

-No lo digo en serio; eres guapo, la mitad de las chicas del campamento botan la baba cuando pasas…-El hijo de Hefesto estaba teniendo muy buenos argumentos ése día-Además, tú fuiste el primero en saber que Nico es gay; eso forma un lazo, ¿Cómo sabes que Nico no te agarro más cariño luego de eso?

-Es verdad-Percy asentía con la cabeza; extrañamente lucia algo, diferente. Como aliviado.

-¿Cómo podría, yo, gustarle a Nico?-Pregunto Jason, que también tenía las orejas coloradas.

-Pues tienes un 33,33% de probabilidades de ser tú el "elegido"… ¿Deberíamos consultar a Rachell?

-¡No!

-Lo imagine…-El silencio se extendió entre los tres; Leo noto como Percy miraba de reojo a Jason y Jason a él. Continuaron en ese mismo silencio incomodo por otros dos minutos, que con THDA parecieron dos oras.

-Muy bien, el hecho de que alguno de nosotros tres le guste a Nico no significa que eso sea lo que quiere de regalo-El primero en estallar fue Percy; y, aunque tenía un poco de razón, sonaba mas como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.

-"Es solo que nadie puede darme lo que quiero"-Cito Leo, recordando las palabras de Nico la noche anterior-Dudo que se estuviera refiriendo a un auto a control remoto o a una figura de acción.

-Esto es ridículo-Dijo Jason sobándose las sienes.

-Creo que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, nótese la ironía-Agrego el moreno con humor-Ninguno de nosotros tiene novia; bueno, yo nunca he tenido y ustedes están solteros otra vez.

-¿Estas insinuando que…?-Ahora sí, tanto Jason como Percy flipaban en colores.

-Claro…-Por su parte Leo lucia de lo más relajado con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, recostado por completo en su silla y colocando los pies sobre la mesa-¿O me van a decir que piensan que Nico es feo?

* * *

><p>Como no quiero extenderme mucho, ya que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, este fic solo sera de tres capitulos jajajaja ey se me acaba de ocurrir algo, porque no votan en los reviews que pareja les gustaria que fuera al final? jajaja sera divertido y tambien sera algo asi como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes que opinan?<p>

nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

_**BIEN! Este cap me salio un poco mas largo de lo que esperaba y por eso demore un poco mas en escribirlo jejeje gomen**_

_**Por cierto, alguien me dejo un review que no pude responder directamente asi que lo are por aqui: como que aliviado? que es eso? ahora percy se quiere lavar las manos con la idea de que posiblemente a nico le guste jason? infeliz, exijo que el karma se haga cargo de eso si realmente piensa que puede olvidarse del sufrimiento que le hizo al niño todos esos años solo porque posiblemente al otro comience a gustarle alguien que no sea él.  
>leo se esta tomando muy bien todo esto, quiere decir que el si se acepta gay o porque en el fondo le tiene el ojo puesto al chico zombie? actualiza pronto para aclarar todo esto<strong>_

_**Ok ame este review jaajaaja alguien exigiendo Karma !estoy de acuerdo! jejeje de echo, solo lo dire para hacerlo evidente: yo no estoy dejando claro porque se cienten aliviados o celosos, o mejor dicho: pòr "quien" se cienten asi jejeje bueno al final de este cap entenderan a que me refiero:**_

_**disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto…-Repitió Jason por enésima vez en los dioses sabrán cuanto tiempo.

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y, por raro que pueda sonar, había pasado todo el día evitando a Nico. Lo que lo tenía bastante irritado, que a era decir poco.

Por su lado Percy estaba sentado encima de una de las mesas de trabajo del bunker. No hacía nada, lo que era preocupante, solo se mordisqueaba la uña del pulgar mientras golpeteaba la madera con los dedos de su otra mano. Visto de segundo plano, el ojiverde estaba ansioso.

-Ya es tarde para decir eso-Respondió Percy sin sacarse la uña de entre los dientes-Tenemos que saber quién de nosotros le gusta a Nico.

-…-Ya no valía la pena decir que se habían desviado de la idea original, que era buscar el regalo ideal para el hijo de Hades-Sigo pensando que eres tú-Dijo el rubio, aunque más bien lo gruño.

-El dijo que yo no era su tipo-Rebatió Percy; aunque su tono era como dijera una cosa y pensara otra a la vez-Y no tengo idea de cuál sea su tipo entonces; además, si aun le gusto ¿Por qué no ha intentado nada desde que rompí con Annabeth?

-Nico es tímido-Acoto Jason; estaba muy seguro de ello.

Percy quiso rebatir algo pero de todas formas no pudieron seguir hablando; la puerta del bunker se abrió de golpe y por ella entro Leo, con un muy buen pero innecesario disfraz de ninja negro.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando, cierto?

-Eh-Respondió el moreno quitándose la máscara-Tuve que entrar y salir de la cabaña 13 sin ser visto, el traje, era necesario…

-Si si como sea, ¿lo tienes?

Ni siquiera esperaron a responder. Tomaron el diario de las manos de Leo y se pusieron a leer de inmediato:

_Advertencia: si no eres Nico Di Angelo, o Hazel Levesque, suelta este diario antes de que yo no lo encuentre en su lugar y envié a una horda de zombis a cazarte. Si eres Hazel, en serio, no hagas preguntas._

_18/12/2014_

_Hoy fue un día extraño…_

_Digo, en la mañana todo lucia normal hasta que vi que Jason, Percy y Leo llegaron juntos al desayuno. Pero eso no fue lo raro. Lo raro es que lucían, no sé, ¿asustados o nerviosos?… Incluso intente saludarlos pero no me miraron._

_Eso me hizo sentir mal…_

-¡Idiotas!

-¡Tu también lo ignoraste Grace!

… _pero estoy acostumbrado. Como detesto eso. Y las cosas no mejoraron mucho el resto del día; mientras Reina y yo practicábamos lucha, insiste en que tengo que aprender a defenderme sin la espada y estoy seguro de que disfruta hacerme esas llaves, Percy pasó junto a la arena. Quise saludarlo con un "Ey que tal" pero él me ignoro, eso me dolió. Es decir el es…_

_Naa, si él me ignora no merece que escriba de él._

-Ay dioses…

-¡Deja leer!-Lo callo Leo. No podía ser, no Percy.

_Otro que me ignoro olímpicamente fue Leo, después de las dolorosas prácticas con Reina pensé que sería agradable estar con él; claro que nunca se lo diré pero me gustan sus bromas-_

-¿Qué le gustan tus bromas?

-Definitivo, soy yo…-Leo se golpeo a sí mismo el mentón-Soy un encanto.

-Cállate Leo-Jason cada vez se aferraba con más fuerza al diario.

… _pero cuando fui a buscarlo a su cabaña sus hermanos dijeron que estaba muy ocupado. Si claro, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despacharme el mismo. Bien, pues que siga hablando con sus maquinas raras. ¡Cabeza de fosforo!_

-Descartado, Leo…-El tono de Percy sonaba extrañamente aliviado.

-El se lo pierde.

-O se callan, o me largo y sigo leyendo solo-

_Y quien más me dolió fue Jason. El muy idiota cree que no me di cuenta que me siguió todo el día y que me evitaba; en cuanto me giraba a verlo se escondía. ¿Pero que pretende? ¿Es que me está acosando o solo quiere fastidiarme? Como sea lo logro. Tuve que desaparecer para quitármelo de encima… Digo, me gusta que se interese por mí, pero no de una forma tan rara._

_No puedo seguir así._

_Percy, Leo y Jason son mis mejores amigos, junto a mi hermana y Reina son las personas más importantes de mi pequeño mundo. Necesito hablar con alguien, se sintió bien cuando le dije a Percy lo que sentía…_

Allí terminaba la entrada de ese día. Lo que significaba: otro día en que no tenían idea de cuál de los tres era el prospecto para Nico.

-Eh…-Leo lucia especialmente inquieto.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, luego de que Nico salió de su cabaña y yo intentaba meterme, vi que caminaba hacia la cabaña seis…-Leo lucia como si apenas se diera cuenta de que debió mencionar ese detalle desde un principio-Atenea.

-¿No creerán que…?-Ahora era el hijo de Poseidón el parecía darse cuenta de detalles importantes-¡Di Inmortalis! Claro… Annabeth estaba allí cuando Nico me dijo, bueno que yo les gustaba.

-Y ella es tan, Annabeth-Viniendo de boca Jason el comentario sonaba algo estúpido. Pero los otros dos lo comprendieron. Annabeth era madura, lista, muy comprensiva y de mente muy abierta. Se había tomado muy bien el que un chico hubiera estado enamorado del que antes era su novio.

Si Nico iba a hablar con alguien, definitivamente la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría era el mejor prospecto a escucha.

-¿Ósea que, ahora también tengo que ir a buscar el diario de Annabeth?

-Y ya que estamos porque no tomas el de Clarisse también-Sugirió Percy con sarcasmo-Annabeth odia que toquen sus cosas.

-Además ya nos arriesgamos demasiado leyendo el de Nico-Acoto Jason. Y para plasmar un poco más su paranoia habían encendido todas las luces del bunker. Tenía miedo de que Nico pudiera aparecer de la nada y los matara con las nuevas técnicas de lucha que había aprendido de Reina.

¿Es que la romana no pudo enseñarle otra cosa? ¿Cómo, tejer? ¿O bailar? ¿Por qué tenían que ser sus técnicas romanas de asesinato a mano limpia?

-Esto es ridículo-Comentaba Jason por el intercomunicador.

-Fue tu idea -Respondió Leo.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Ayer estuviste haciéndolo, lo dijo Nico-Acoto Percy-"¿Es que me está acosando o solo quiere fastidiarme?"-Agrego. Viniendo de Percy, era muy raro que se memorizara textualmente las líneas que leían en el diario; pero ninguno estaba lo suficiente en sus cabales como para notarlo.

-Cállate Jackson-

-Tú cállate acosador-

-A ver ustedes dos, o se callan o cancelo el operativo-Reprimió Leo, haciendo sonar estática por los audífonos y haciendo que Percy y Jason quedaran sordos por unos segundos.

Desde que se levantaron empezaron con lo que Leo llamaba "Operación acosar a Nico sin que se dé cuenta por idea de Jason" o "O.A.N.S.Q.S.D.C.P.I.D.J."

-El nombre no es era necesario…-Comento Jason desde la copa de un árbol, el punto perfecto para observar la cancha de voleibol, donde se decidía un juego amistoso entre griegos y romanos; entre ellos Nico.

-Apréndete el acrónimo-Respondió Leo, oculto entre unos arbustos.

-El acrónimo es más confuso aun-Comento Percy desde las gradas, de los tres era el único a la vista-¡¿Y porque demonios tengo que ser la carnada?!

-No grites Jackson-Recrimino Leo lanzando otra onda de estática al auricular del ojiverde-Te lo repetiré otra vez, no eres una carnada. Solo tenemos que hacer que "Príncipe Zombi"-

-Deja de llamarlo así-

-… este un día con uno de nosotros-Prosiguió Leo haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Jason-Entonces ese día leemos su diario y ¡BAM! Descubrimos quién de nosotros es y misterio resuelto. Así que hoy le toco a "Príncipe Sireno"

-¡No me llames así!-Gruño Percy mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos en las rodillas mirando fijamente al juego y como Frank marcaba un punto para los romanos-¿Y porque soy el primero?

-Es tu culpa por ser tan malo en el "piedra, papel y tijeras"-Le recordó Jason, aferrado a sus binoculares viendo como un chico de Atenea intentaba abrazar a Nico, acababan de ganar el juego-¡Eh, ese bastardo está muy cerca!

-Sera cabron-Comento Leo, viendo además como Percy también lucia molesto-Oh, "Sirenito" acaba de moverse…

-_"Lo está disfrutando completamente"-_Pensó Percy, ya resignado a no corregir mas a Leo y sus alias para con ellos. Como el juego había terminado era su oportunidad de abordar a Nico, y con algo de suerte ponerle fin a toda esa locura y poder disfrutar navidad en paz-¡Ey Nico!

-…-El azabache recogió su chaqueta, y paso de lado de Percy.

-Acaba de ignorarme-Dijo el ojiverde, y aunque no recibió respuesta estaba seguro de que Leo y Jason estaban carcajeándose en silencio. Pero no pensaba darse por vencido, necesitaba saber si era él o no-¡Nico!

-¿Qué quieres Jackson?-Gruño en cuanto Percy le corto el paso. Y, como era la costumbre, Percy no había pensado que mas decir.

-Eh, buen juego-Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-No sabía que jugaras al voleibol-

-Reina me invito-Acoto el menor-Jackson, estoy cansado y sudado quiero ir y tomar un baño; si no te importa.

-Eh, claro…-Por un segundo Percy quedo completamente desconectado del mundo. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en Nico. En su cabello despeinado, en sus mejillas coloradas a causa del calor, pero especialmente en las pequeñas pero numerosas gotas de sudor que recorrían los lados de su rostro, bajando por su cuello, incluso una goteando de su cabello; eso sumado a su franela negra pegada a su torso a causa de estar bastante húmeda.

-Me estas traspasando con la mirada-Dijo Nico, dándole a Percy una filosófica pero efectiva bofeteaba de vuelta a la realidad.

-Eres…-No tenía idea de que mas decir: ¿Lindo, guapo, adorable, dan ganas de tomarte y hacerte gemir"; Percy jamás había reparado en Nico de esa manera pero ahora entendía porque Leo no se había molestado ante la posibilidad de que el hijo de Hades estuviera enamorado de uno ellos.

Nico era la encarnación de una estatua griega, perfecta, marcada…

-Deja de respirar agua salada-Le espeto Nico pasando de largo y golpeándole con el hombro. Pero su comentario acido le dio una idea a Percy:

-¡Nico!-Volvió a darle alcance, e ignorando la mirada acecina del menor le pregunto-¿Quieres ir a nadar?

-¿Qué?-

-Ya que estas sudado, que mejor forma de refrescarse que-

-¿Eres idiota Jackson?-Nico lucia furioso-¡Ayer me ignoraste por completo! ¿Y hoy vienes con la cara lavada a invitarme a nadar?

-L-lo ciento Nico-De repente sintió como si una roca enorme con la palara "Idiota" le callera encima-Ayer, estaba algo, estresado, y quería estar solo… P-perdona si te hice sentir mal.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!-Sabrán los dioses el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Percy para no saltar cuando Jason le grito al auricular.

-No quería ignorarte, nunca lo haría-Agrego el ojiverde mientras su oído derecho empezaba a pitar.

-¡No puedes usar la información del diario para sacar ventaja!-Leo también se unió a la horda de insultos con Jason vía inalámbrica.

-Ah, está bien-Respondió Nico luego de suspirar; su mirada ya no lucia molesta con Percy-Nadar, si, suena bien…

-¡Genial!-Mientras caminaban, Nico no se dio cuenta como Percy tiraba un audífono a su espalda ni de cómo Jason y Leo los seguían con miradas furicas.

Esa misma noche.

Percy llego al Bunker nueve, con el cabello un poco húmedo aun, y encontrándose con las versiones rubia y morena de "el padrino":

-¿En serio?

-¿Te divertiste?-Pregunto Jason, con una mirada lo bastante fija como para erizar los bellos de la nuca y los brazos de Percy con estática.

-No quiero escuchar ni una sola replica-Argumento Percy-Ustedes quisieron que fuera primero, así que se aguantan.

-Solo tenias que estar un rato con él y ya-Le recordó Jason apretando sus manos entrelazadas-No pasar todo el día en la playa.

-Pues-

-¡Bueno ya ustedes dos!-Interrumpió Leo encendiendo una pequeña llama en medio-Vamos a esperar y a ver qué resultados tenemos…-A pesar de sonar sensato, incluso Leo lucia celoso.

Estuvieron allí, plantados en un pesado silencio mientras esperaban a que pasaran las horas. Acordaron que, mientras todos cenaban, aprovecharían ese tiempo para que Leo fuera por el diario de Nico y así pudieran leer y descubrir si era Percy o no.

_Si me entero de que tienes este diario en tus manos, más vale que dejes listo tu testamento…_

_19/12/2014_

_Ayer, dije que Percy no merecía que escribiera sobre él._

_Detesto contradecirme, pero creo que esta entrada hoy solo será sobre él. No digo que otra vez este enamorado de él, digo, no soy masoquista. Además, creo que alguien más gusta de él…_

-¿Otro?-

-Cállate Perseo-Atajo Leo.

… _pero, hoy Percy fue muy amable conmigo, joder que no pienso decir lindo._

_Dijo que había estado estresado ayer, si claro; sigue siendo tan malo para mentir como siempre..._

-Te atrapo-Comento Jason con satisfacción.

-Pero piensa que soy lindo-Ni siquiera fue consciente de la enorme sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara. Pero Leo sí.

-Quiero leer, gracias-

… _pero cuando me invito a nadar, dioses no pude resistirme a la idea de pasar una tarde con él en la playa. Cielos, hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Percy es un tonto, pero es un tonto encantador; es divertido, loco, buen maestro de surf, y me gusto bucear con el… Aunque me apeno estar tomados de la mano mientras lo hacíamos._

-¡¿Qué tú qué?!-Bramaron Jason y Leo, tan coordinados que dio miedo.

-Tenía que aprovechar-Pero Percy ni se inmuto.

… _jamás había visto un tiburón blanco de cerca, fue aterrador, y emocionante a la vez. Pero me sentí seguro con Percy junto a mí; con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello negro, ese cuerpo suyo tan marcado, esos brazos que podrían protegerme…_

_Maldición no… Ya supere a Percy, eso le dije y eso es. Ya no estoy enamorado de él… Solo…_

La entrada terminaba allí; ninguno tuvo que mencionar nada al instante. Era obvio que Nico se había frustrado y por eso no había nada más escrito. Los tres sintieron una punzada de culpa, ellos eran los culpables de revolver las emociones del hijo de Hades.

-"Solo"-El primero en hablar fue Leo-¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?

-Ni idea…-Respondió Percy-¡Ahh, esto no hace más que confundirme!

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No es obvio Grace? Aun no sé si soy yo o no de quien Nico está enamorado-Aclaro Percy, claro que no reparo en que se estaba tomando aquello de forma algo personal.

-Dice que no-Comento Leo, con una inusual seriedad; su tono casi sonaba agrio.

-No por la forma en que lo describe-Argumento Jason, a diferencia de Leo, su tono era resignado.

-Tendremos que comparar resultados…-Sentencio Leo-Iré a devolver esto-Agrego levantando el diario.

Y eso hizo, pero no sin antes de leer un poco más de camino.

Al día siguiente fue era el turno de Leo para estar con Nico.

-¿En donde se metió?-Pregunto Jason, otra vez desde la copa de un árbol y con sus binoculares.

-Ni idea, ya se está demorando-Ahora era el turno de Percy para esconderse en los arbustos.

Mientras ellos esperaban a que Leo apareciera, Nico pasaba el día practicando con el arco junto a Hazel, Frank y otros chicos de ambos campamentos. Ninguno tenía idea de que a Nico le gustara el tiro con arco, pero era bastante bueno y, tanto a Jason como a Percy, les alegraba saber algo nuevo del chico.

-Wauh Nico, eres muy bueno-Comento Frank, estaba en medio de su cuñado y de Hazel, observando como la ultima flecha del menos marcaba una perfecta N.

-Practicaba cuando me quedaba en el palacio de mi padre-Respondió el menor-Aunque sigo prefiriendo la espada…

-¡Cuidado!-De repente la práctica se vio interrumpida. Los campistas empezaron a dar saltos y otros a quejarse de que algo los había pisado.

-¡GUAU!-En un segundo Nico tenía en frente un perro. Pero no un perro común y cualquiera, no; era una versión mecánica de un cachorro. En bronce, con detalles muy buenos, era perfecto en cada sentido de diseño. De alguna manera les recordaba a todos a cierto dragón. Y dejo un pequeño rollo de papel a los pies de Nico y le ladro un par de veces:

-¡Qué lindo!-De repente todas la chicas cercanas, especialmente Hazel, estaban encantadas con el pequeño animal de bronce.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto Nico tomando el rollo de papel del piso y haciendo caso omiso de las chicas que consentían al cachorro-"Ven a verme solo al bosque en quince minutos"-Tan pronto como lo leyó se arrepintió; podía sentir los ojos de todas las chicas, y Frank, mirarlo con una mirada intrigante entre la socarronería y la estupefacción.

-¿Eh, eso es…?-Hazel era la única que no lucia tan sorprendida-¿Una invitación a una cita?

-Aja-La afirmación de Nico vino acompañada de un asentimiento colectivo de todos los presente-Eh, les importaría dejarnos-más que una pregunta era una orden; no le gustaba ser agresivo, no mucho al menos, con sus compañeros; pero no estaba de humor para convertirse en el nuevo centro de los rumores.

Así que cuando toda la multitud se hubo dispersado; Nico tenía al cachorro en sus brazos, sorprendentemente no pesaba tanto como lo sugería su material de construcción, y Hazel la nota en sus manos releyéndola por tercera vez:

-No está firmada…-Comento mirando el papel por ambos lados-¿Quién la habrá enviado?

-Hazel…-Nico no podía evitar encontrar adorable lo inocente que podía ser su hermana-No creo que sea muy difícil de descubrir-Agrego rascando las orejas del cachorro. Al instante su hermana comprendió a que se refería y su rostro comenzó a flipar en colores.

-¿L-Leo?-Pregunto sorprendida-¿Pero, porque?

-Supongo que tendré que ir a averiguarlo-Increíblemente, tanto para Hazel, Frank, y el mismísimo Nico, no lucia ni sonaba molesto. De hecho, lucía un poco intrigado incluso emocionado.

Si todo eso era idea de Leo, debía anotarle un par de puntos al moreno. Después de todo había acertado a su animal favorito.

Esa misma noche.

Leo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer una broma en cuanto llego al bunker y se encontró con que Percy y Jason ya lo esperaban, espadas en mano.

-¿Quieres explicar que se supone que fue eso?-Exigió Jason intentando sonar lo menos homicida posible. Vale agregar que fracaso.

-Un picnic, día de campo, comida al aire libre, llámalo como quieras amigo…-Respondió Leo de lo más relajado-Oh, creo que también cuenta como cita.

-Se suponía que solo tenias que estar con él un rato y ya-Comento Percy.

-Tú te lo llevaste a nadar ayer Jackson, lo que es igual no es trampa-Leo sujeto su cabeza con las manos detrás de la nuca-Tu ya tuviste tu cita, hoy me toco a mi…

-Ah, tú-Percy gesticulaba y movía sus manos como si calentara para luego estrangular a Leo, pero no hizo nada.

Después de todo el moreno tenía razón.

-Entonces…-Leo hizo caso omiso a los ojos con dagas que le dirigían sus amigos y paso a sentarse en una de las mesas de trabajo y agito el diario de Nico en aire-¿Miramos mis resultados?

_Empiezo a hartarme de escribir esto, pero si leíste las anteriores ya te puedes hacer una idea de lo que te espera en cuanto te encuentre._

_20/12/2014_

_No quiero sonar pesimista ni nada, pero nunca nadie había sido tan atento conmigo como lo fue hoy Leo._

_Tampoco quiero sonar como una chica, pero ese picnic que hizo fue un gesto muy amable de su parte. En un principio fue solo por mera curiosidad de saber que planeaba, si era una broma pensaba hacerlo tragar algunos huesos viejos de zombi. Pero en realidad me esperaba con una sesta de comida._

_Lo admito se veía muy bien; tenia la ropa limpia y ni una mancha de aceito u hollín en su cara, fue raro verlo así pero conservaba su pelo rebelde como siempre. Siempre me ha gustado eso de él._

-¡Aja!-Salto Leo. Pero Percy y Jason le taparon la boca, absortos en seguir leyendo.

… _cuando le pregunte de que se trataba me respondió que solo quería almorzar conmigo._

_Cielos, aun siento un poco calientes las orejas pero pude disimular bastante bien._

_Normalmente me habría negado. Pero Leo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta. Además tenía sándwiches de pollo, jugo de mora y pastel de chocolate. No podía negarme a ninguno._

_Y saben que, no me arrepiento; por lo general como solo en la mesa de Hades, y eso me deprime un poco._

_Pero esta vez fue diferente; poder comer a solas con Leo fue muy… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí bien con su compañía. Es divertido, incluso más que Percy, con sus bromas y sus interminables chácharas._

_Leo es alguien muy especial._

Allí terminaba la entrada de ese día.

-Eh, bueno…-Leo lucia un poco abochornado-Creo que-

-¿Cómo supiste que llevar para comer?-Atajo Jason.

-Eh, digamos que ayer leí un poco más atrás…-Respondió el moreno cerrando el diario-¡Ey no me miren así! Percy también se aprovecho de lo que sabía… Como sea, iré a devolverlo rápido.

Sin decir más Leo salió del Bunker.

En cuanto se quedaron solos un silencio incomodo se planto entre Percy y Jason; pero el rubio no dejo que durara demasiado:

-¿Crees que sea Leo?-Pregunto manteniendo su mirada fija en la nada.

-…-El ojiverde no respondió de inmediato. Se levanto y camino directo a la puerta; Jason creyó que no respondería nada pero antes de de cruzar la entrada dijo con absoluta seriedad-Él me gusta, y mucho…

Entonces salió del lugar y dejo a Jason una absoluta cara Póker, y preguntándose:

¿A quién se refería?

* * *

><p><em><strong>ejejej ya ven a que me referia yo? Nico no es el unico enamorado secretamente de alguien...<strong>_

_**Muajajajaj! Aunque creo que no hago mas que complicar las cosas, en verdad estoy disfrutando al escribir esto.-.. Espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo al leerlo, si no es asi: un review diciendo que les gustaria estaria bein y seria suficiente hjejeje**_

_**nos leemos luego!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola, Perdon por tardar un poco en actualisar , pero fue dificil trabajr con todo el ruido que habia en mi casa._**

**_Bueno, en este cap tendremos la tan esperada cita de Jason con Nico... Y ademas un poco de cada pareja.._**

**_Jojojo, no tienen ide de los que se nos viene encima_**

**_Capitulo 3  
><em>**

El día siguiente fue el turno de Jason para estar con Nico; dado los oblicuos resultados de Percy y de Leo, esa era la última oportunidad que tenían para despejar sus dudas y saber de una vez por todas si Nico estaba enamorado de Jason y solo consideraba a los otros dos como buenos amigos; o, si seguirían desovándose el cerebro para navidad.

Solo que mientras el rubio salía del pabellón comedor luego del desayuno fue abordado por Leo:

-Que hay…-Saludo con un poco de sequedad.

-Hola, ¿pasa algo?-Jason no comprendía muy bien porque su amigo se comportaba tan serio; resultaba anormal. Y en cierta forma le dolía un poco.

-Solo quería recordarte…-El tono del moreno paso de serio a hostil con demasiada facilidad-Ni se te ocurra tocar a Nico.

-¿Qu-

-¡Solo no lo hagas!-Atajo el moreno con fuerza.

Tanta que dejo a Jason pasmado mientras se iba a paso rápido de regreso a la cabaña 9; mientras intentaba moverse de nuevo su cabeza se llenaba de dudas y cuestiones.

¿Por qué Leo había sido tan agresivo? ¿Por qué le dijo que no tocara a Nico? ¿Acaso Leo sentía algo por Nico? Tenía sentido, se había comportado de forma muy… abierta, con toda esa situación. Eso lo ponía nervioso, si esa noche leía que en realidad Nico estaba enamorado de Leo… Eso lo ponía aun más nervioso, si era así, sería completamente correspondido. Vería a sus mejores amigos estar felizmente juntos.

La idea de ver a Nico y a Leo juntos rondo su cabeza mientras regresaba a su cabaña y no hacía más que hacerle hervir la sangre, tanto que sin querer carbonizo una de sus franelas del campamento con electricidad.

-Contrólate-Se dijo mientras la tiraba a la basura; se puso su franela naranja usual pero también tomo su chaqueta favorita de invierno, morada y muy cálida. Mientras se peinaba un poco mirándose al espejo la imagen de Leo y Nico besándose le vino a la mente y volvió a hervir de celos.

Pero era absurdo. Él nunca había dudado de su sexualidad, es decir, tampoco era un tema en el que hubiera pensado mucho. Por eso no se explicaba porque se ponía celoso de sus amigos.

Mientras intentaba llegar a una respuesta lógica, una cuestión más llego a su cabeza.

¿Él estaba celoso de Leo, o "por" Leo?... Como si no tuviera ya bastantes dudas, esa lo ponía aun más nervioso.

_21/12/2014_

_Esto es extraño, pero… Creo que hoy tuve una cita, con Jason._

_Fue muy raro, incluido desde la pedida de la cita. Anoche, luego de que me acosté a dormir el llego a tocar a mi cabaña; me preguntó si tenía algo que hacer para hoy y me dijo que quería llevarme a pasear. Bueno no me pareció extraño, es de mis mejores amigos y le dije que sí._

_Lo curioso es que no fue exactamente un "paseo" por mi parte. Jamos hoy me llevo hasta las nubes…_

-Serás cab-Comento Percy, pero Leo lo atajo.

-Espera, sigue leyendo…-

_… literalmente. Me reuní con él en los campos de fresas. Cuando me dijo a donde quería llevarme, le tomo un rato convencerme pero al final lo logro._

_Lo admito, me cuesta decirle que no a ese rubio._

_Aunque me asusto un poco lo alto que fuimos, valió completamente la pena. Jamás pensé que podría sentarme en una nube; fue increíble, un poco frio porque estábamos muy alto pero Jason me prestó su chaqueta, la cual no devolví ahora que me fijo._

_La pase muy bien hoy; guerra de bolas de nubes, en serio; hacernos bigotes y barbas con ellas también fue gracioso; pero lo mejor fue ver el atardecer con Jason. Siempre me ha gustado ver el sol ocultarse. Lo he visto en el mar, desde la cima de un volcán, en el bosque…_

-En serio le gusta viajar-Comento Percy, un poco conmovido-Es, tierno…

Leo y Jason asintieron de acuerdo.

_Pero el doy fue el mejor de todos; vi el cielo tornarse azul, naranja, rojo, morado y negro, ¡todos al mismo tiempo! La luz era… Mágica._

_Y estar con Jason lo hizo aun mejor…_

_Me siento culpable._

_No solo con Jason, que me dejo ver el atardecer más increíble del mundo; también con Percy, por llevarme a divertirme al mar; y con Leo, por darme un almuerzo fantástico…_

_Ellos, mis mejores amigos, mis…_

_Han sido demasiado buenos conmigo; y yo… Yo…_

-Tiene que aprender a terminar lo que escribe-Comento Leo al llegar al final de la entrada de ese día-Es un tanto molesto.

-Esto es un desastre-Percy se alejo de la mesa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando al piso, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca-No sabemos quién de nosotros es, hacemos sentir mal a Nico, yo estoy muy confundido… Tenias razón-Agrego mirando a Jason, cuyo estado no era más calmado que el suyo-No debimos leer su diario.

-Ya es tarde para eso-Respondió Jason haciendo tronar sus nudillos, eso lo relajaba un poco-Tengo que…-No pudo continuar, su cabeza era un hervidero de confusión.

-Deberíamos, relajarnos un poco…-A pesar de su sugerencia, Loe parecía el más tenso de los tres-Yo, tengo que pensar.

-Sí, nos-Percy quería decir "nos vemos". Pero su voz se ahogo.

Salieron del Bunker 9 y regresaron a sus respectivas cabañas.

Durante toda la noche ninguno pudo dormir; cada uno tenía sus dudas, sus miedos, sus confusiones.

Con toda esa situación, sin darse cuenta, los tres se dieron cuenta de sentimientos de los que ni siquiera eran conscientes. Emociones que jamás en todas sus vidas se habrían puesto a considerar.

Jason sentía frustración; no sabía cuál era el origen de sus celos.

Leo estaba temeroso; tenía miedo a ser rechazado o a herir a la persona que le gustaba a él.

Percy solo tenía dudas; su cabeza no dejaba de sonar con "y si…" "qué tal…" "Tal vez…".

Ninguno pudo descansar, se sentían mareados de todas las sensaciones que los invadían. Eran tan nuevas, tan confusas, algunas mas para unos que para los otros.

A la mañana del veintiuno de diciembre, durante el desayuno todos notaron como Leo estaba callado, como Percy no tocaba su comida y a Jason que no apartaba su mirada de la mesa. Todos comportamientos absolutamente anormales para los tres chicos.

Al final de la comida, luego de que todos se fueron a sus actividades y de ver a los tres chicos caminar con enorme ojeras debajo de los ojos. Sin notar como cierto par de ojos, castaños los vigilaban con firmeza. Una mirada divertida mesclada con un poco de culpa.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Percy estuvo haciéndose esa misma pregunta de que había visto el sol salir en la mañana-Nico-

-¿Si?-

-¡AH!-Ok, su voz había sonado un par de octavas más alta de lo normal; pero no esperaba que Nico apareciera a su espalda. Debía dejar de pensar en voz alta o el hijo de Hades lo estrangularía con su collar de cuencas-¡Nico!

-Hola Percy, eh, quería hablar contigo… A solas-

-_"Genial"_-Como si sus pensamientos no fueran ya lo bastante caóticos. Aun así no pudo negarse; así que solo se dejo guiar por Nico, al bosque. Lo último que quería era estar a solas con Nico en un lugar apartado-_"Claro, así es mi suerte"_

-Yo… Quería, preguntarte algo-Nico estaba de pie frente a él, y su cara y su vos demostraban que estaba nervioso. Percy no pudo dejar de preguntarse se Tique estaba de vacaciones y había dejado a Eris a cargo de la buena suerte.

-S-si claro, somos amigos-Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no tomar a Nico en sus brazos y estrujarlo. El chico era adorable en serio.

-¿Percy, tú crees que yo…-Solo para acentuar, aun más, los nervios crispados del ojiverde Nico tenía un ligero rubor en su cara y no dejaba de rascarse la nuca y de mirar a los lados-… yo, sea… guapo?

¡OH DIOSES! Percy casi pudo sentir los baños explotar en el campamento.

Nico acababa de preguntarle si creía que era guapo, eso, eso era… Una pregunta bastante estúpida, Nico era guapísimo; pero también era la confirmación de algo en su pecho.

-¿L-lo crees?-Guapo y además adorable; en ese momento Nico podía pedirle que corriera desnudo por el campamento y lo haría.

-¡Pero por supuesto que sí!-Tal vez no debió gritarlo-Digo... Cof cof… Si, eres, atractivo-Si había algo de lo que Percy sabía era que cuando una persona hacia esa clase de preguntas, era porque gustaba de ti.

-¿En serio?-El rostro de Nico se ilumino en una sonrisa; medio segundo después estaba abrazando a Percy por la cintura-Cielos gracias, gracias Percy… Hay alguien que me gusta mucho y no estaba seguro.

-¿Q-que?-El corazón se le detuvo. Nico acaba de decirle que-

-Gracias Percy-El menor volvió a apretarle con los brazos antes de soltarle; en un rápido moviemto Nico se puso de puntas y beso a Percy en la mejilla-Nos vemos luego…

-¡Espera!-Atajo el ojiverde sujetándolo del brazo-¿Por qué fue eso?

-Ah, vieja costumbre italiana…

Un instante después el hijo de Poseidón se quedo solo, en el bosque y sintiéndose un completo idiota. Sensación bastante común pero que odiaba, especialmente ahora que había pensado que Nico se le iba a declarar y termino que el chico solo quería conseguir algo de confianza.

-Genial…-Solo como bono extra, al regresar al campamento tuvo que ayudar a reparar los baños; que habían explotado espontanea e inexplicablemente.

Después del desayuno, Leo no estaba muy animado como para trabajar.

Pero tampoco podía quedarse quieto. Así que fue directo al muro de escalada a pasar el rato.

Aunque fuera inmune al calor la lava no lo era a las rocas que caían, así que cuando llego a la cima y vio a Nico esperarlo allí no dejo de preguntarse cuantas rocas lo habían golpeado en la cabeza durante el camino.

-Hola-Saludo el hijo de Hades.

-Ey…-Bueno, al menos ya sabía que el chico no era una alucinación a causa de una trauma encéfalo craneal-¿Cómo-

-Use las escaleras-Atajo el azabache-No soy muy bueno con esto.

-Oh, bueno-

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cima del muro, mirando al resto del campamento y a algunos campistas pasar, y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Por suerte, Leo no era de los que dejaban que hubiera "silencios incómodos".

-Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-¿Cómo crees que deba ser una declaración?-Pregunto el hijo de Hades. Directo y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Leo, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento y saber pronto la respuesta:

-Are-La mirada de Nico no era amenazante; pero era tan directa e intensa que ponía incomodo a Leo-¿Hablas, de-

-De decirle a alguien que me gusta, si-Nico estaba siendo muy directo y ansioso-¿Cómo crees que deba hacerlo?

-Ah, yo, te… digo… tú-Leo se había quedado sin palabras, hacía falta alguien para que anotara la fecha y la hora.

-Necesito ayuda, dime algo-En serio, Nico estaba siendo demasiado ansioso.

-Eh pues, creo que, lo mejor es decirlo directamente-Viendo a Nico comportarse de esa manera a Leo no se le ocurría nada más. Y eso que era una pregunta perfecta para hacer una de sus bromas malas-¿Por qué lo preguntas?... _"Un momento, ¿acaso él…?"-_De repente la mente de Leo empezó a maquinar una idea.

Mas bien, era una posibilidad; qué tal si toda esa charla era en realidad una "estrategia" del hijo de Hades para decirle que-

-Pues porque me gusta alguien, ¿no es obvio?-Bueno, el tono de Nico le dejo muy claro que estaba equivocado.

-Oh…-El moreno sintió como su pecho empezaba a apretar-Entonces, ¿iras a, decírselo?-Pregunto con un dejo de temor.

-No se-Una pequeña dosis de alivio; suficiente para que Leo pudiera seguir hablando-Yo, no estoy seguro de que-

-Deberías hacerlo-Atajo Leo-Si te gusta alguien, debes decírselo; el método es lo de menos, lo importante es que le digas lo que sientes.

-¿En serio?-Vio como Nico lo miraba con una ceja alzada, escéptico.

-Sí, bueno, no es que tenga una gran experiencia en relaciones de pareja ni nada-Decir eso le deprimía un poco-Pero, al menos lo he intentado.

-Gracias, Leo-

-Ey, para que son los amigos-Leo le dio un amistoso golpe el hombro; y, contrario a cualquier otra cosa que habría esperado en su vida, Nico le correspondió el gesto besándolo en la mejilla-¿Y eso?

-Vieja costumbre italiana…-Respondió Nico con una picara sonrisa en los labios-Luego te veo.

En un momento de intrepidez el hijo de Hades salto del borde del muro y aterrizo diez metros más abajo en el suelo. Dejando a Leo con las orejas encendidas, ligera pero literalmente.

En la arena de práctica con la espada podía escucharse el silbido de una hoja de oro imperial cortar el aire y el sonido de maniquíes de paja caer al suelo cortados a la mitad.

Jason nunca era del tipo impulsivo, por eso cada vez que se sentía atrapado o indeciso, despejaba su tención con mucho ejercicio físico. Por suerte el campamento mestizo tenía una cantidad increíble de maniquíes a los que destrozar.

Pero en un momento inesperado una hoja de verdad paro la suya; una hoja negra de acero estigio sostenida por un chico, más bajo que él y con el cabello negro.

-Te estaba buscando-Comento Nico con una sonrisa.

-Yo intentaba relajarme-Respondió Jason, aunque ver al hijo de Hades le hizo sentir más calmado-¿Por qué me buscabas?

-¿Jason, alguna vez te has enamorado de la manera incorrecta?

En la larga lista, en serio muy larga, de preguntas raras; la de Nico Di Angelo para Jason Grace avanzaba fácilmente a las diez primeras.

¿Enamorarme de manera incorrecta?-Pregunto el rubio; ahora ambos sentados en las gradas. Jason sudando como un vaso de agua helada un día de verano y Nico fresco como una uva.

-Si-

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?-Entonces dedujo la respuesta-Nico, enamorarse de otro chico no es malo-

-¡No me refiero a eso!-Salto el ojioscuro-Me gustan los chicos, si ya lo sé… Yo hablo de otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa pues?

-Pues, tu sabes…-Jason no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería el hijo de Hades-De, que te guste alguien y…

-Eh, Nico te refieres a-

De repente el azabache se levanto de golpe y asusto a Jason en el proceso:

-¡Claro!-El ojioscuro lo miro como acabara de descubrir el significado de la vida-Tienes razón, ¡eso es!

-Pero yo no-Jason quería decir que no había dicho nada. Pero Nico se le tiro encima abrazándolo y tirándolos a ambos sobre las gradas. Jason debajo de él.

-Gracias, eres el mejor-Nico le beso la mejilla y se levando. Pero antes de salir Jason le pregunto:

-¿Por qué ese beso?-Dijo con la encendida, pero tal vez Nico solo lo atribuyo al ejercicio que había estado haciendo.

-Vieja costumbre italiana…-Y sin más Jason se quedo solo; sudado y con el rostro ardiendo.

Nico le había besado y el no hacía más que sentir su pecho apretarse.

-Bueno…-Mientras tanto, camino a la cabaña trece; Nico caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios-Las fichas están puestas.

_**Jojojojo Que esta pasando aqui? La verdad ni siquiera yo lo se... En serio, tengo que escribir el capitulo final para saberlo jajaja Por cierto ese capitulo sera el que viene, seguno los reviews de este con los anteriores decidere finalmente la pareja (o las parejas) que se formaran n_n  
><strong>_

_**Por cierto, tambien actualise los otros dos, espero que les guten**_


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! FELIZ AÑO!

Se que dije que intentaria actualisar en año nuevo, a media noche; pero mi madre y sus "planes familiares sorpresa, de vas si o si" me lo impidio...

Pero, a pesar de que ya pasaron las fiestas, aqui les traigo el capitulo nuevo y, tal vez el ultimo, de esta divertida historia... Me gustaria decirles mas pero no quiero distraerlos mucho; asi que nos vemos al final...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>_

Para el veinticuatro de diciembre, bueno, Percy, Leo y Jason tenían ya un par de canas a causa de todo lo que habían pasado los últimos tres días. O mejor dicho, lo que no había pasado los últimos tres días.

Ninguno les había mencionado a los demás sus respectivos encuentros con el hijo de Hades, los cuales terminaron con un beso en la mejilla. Por esa misma razón tampoco habían vuelto a leer el diario de Nico; ninguno quería que los otros se enteraran de su pequeño secreto. En cierta forma querían guardarlo.

Otra cosa, que tampoco había pasado, era que ninguno había vuelto a hablar con Nico. Si, lo veían pasar de vez en cuando; en el ruedo, el campo de tiro, el lago en las canoas. Les molestaba que Nico no les dijera nada; les perturbaba darse cuenta que alguno de los otros dos estaba mirando al azabache al mismo tiempo que ellos, se fulminaban con la mirada; pero, lo que más los hacía hervir, era que los tres querían pasar noche buena con el hijo de Hades.

Por su parte, Nico parecía estar de lo más animado:

-_"Esos tontos…_-Pensaba-_¿En verdad creen que no me doy cuenta de que me miran?"_

Ese era uno de sus pensamientos más recurrentes en los últimos días. Y, en un principio, cuando descubrió que Percy, Leo y Jason habían estado leyendo su diario había querido usarlos para afilar su espada o regalárselos a Cerbero como sus nuevos juguetes masticables. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una divertida, cruel y justa, forma de desquitarse.

Por ejemplo, cada vez que notaba que alguno de los tres lo estaba mirando con "disimulo", se iba con alguien para fastidiarlo. Por lo general se iba con Will Solace, el chico era lindo, perfecto para provocarle celos y darles una lección a los tres tontos; además también era simpático y era divertido estar con el hijo de Apolo, pero no era su tipo.

-Bueno…-Comento de regreso en su cabaña-Hoy es el día.

Con lo que les tenía planeado a Percy, Leo y, especialmente, Jason, Nico estaba seguro de que mas nunca les quedarían ganas de volver a ver un libro por lo que les quedara de vida.

Para noche buena el campamento tenia la tradición de un banquete de navidad; la única noche del año en que se les permitía beber licor. Solo una copa, de vino tinto, para el brindis de media noche.

El evento era increíble; guirnaldas colgadas de las columnas, manteles rojos y verdes, luces de colores que revoloteaban por todo el panteón comedor que vistas de cerca resultaban ser hadas reales, y la comida.

Dioses, la comida era lo mejor; cerdo y pavo asado, ponche de crema, pudin de manzana, pie de frutas, ensalada de papa, brownies de chocolate, toda clase de comida y postres navideños que se puedan imaginar. Todos festejaban y celebraban animados la fecha.

-¿En dónde demonios esta?-Al menos, casi todos lo hacían. Ya que tanto Percy, Jason y Leo, no dejaban de mirar la mesa de Hades vacía. Desde que la cena había comenzado, a las siete en punto, no habían visto señal alguna de Nico.

Percy no dejaba de jugar aburrido con el líquido en su copa. Jason hacia flotar una chispa en el aire. Y Leo jugaba a encender las puntas de sus dedos. Los tres estaban tan apáticos que ni siquiera la deliciosa comida era capaz de animarlos.

Incluso para sus amigos era más que evidente; Annabeth intento hablar con Percy, Reina con Jason y Piper con Leo. Pero ninguna fue capaz de sacarle más que un par de frases a cada uno en conversación.

-Muy bien, sufic-

Pero antes de que Jason terminara su frase algo lo golpeo en la cabeza; un pequeño papel, salido de la nada, cayó sobre su regazo, lo tomo y, cuidando de que nadie más lo notara, la extendió sobre su mesa:

_-"Necesito decirte algo muy importante, veme ahora en tu cabaña… Nico"_-Leyó y de un brinco se levanto. Hizo como si estuviera cansado, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue del comedor.

Hay que ser honestos, literalmente voló de camino a su cabaña. Por suerte no había nadie para que sospechara; cuando llego no vio señales de vida, pero imagino que sería mejor así.

Se sintió algo estúpido por tocar la puerta en su propia cabaña:

-¿Nico?-

-Aquí…-No veía nada pero pudo escuchar claramente la vos del chico.

-¿Qué es lo que querías de-

¡PLAM!

Y lo último que vio el hijo de Júpiter fue un par de estrellas bailar sobre su cabeza luego de escuchar el ruido de una sartén sobre algo duro… Seguramente su cabeza.

-Valla…-Dijo Nico luego de que el rubio callera como un costal de papas-Esto de la sartén en verdad resulta, y pensaba que solo era cosa de películas de princesas.

-Nic-Jason no parecía del todo inconsciente.

-¡AH!-Pero no era nada que un sartenazo mas no pudiera arreglar-Ok eso hasta a mi me asusto…-Reviso el chichón en la frente del rubio, suficiente para mantenerlo dopado unas cuantas horas. Se irguió, saco un papelito de su bolsillo e hizo girar la sartén en su mano-Bueno, le toca al seso de algas…

Luego de enviar dos papelitos por viaje sombra y un par de sartenazos más, Nico ya tenía preparado todo para su pequeña venganza.

-Mmmm…-Jason se sentía algo apretado y con una jaqueca olímpica. Intento acomodarse pero algo se lo impedido-¿Dónde diablos estoy?

-Buena pregunta…-A pesar de que no podía ver casi nada, en la oscuridad pudo distinguir las siluetas de Percy y de Leo-Es una caja.

-¿Una caja?-Pregunto sobándose la cabeza y sintiendo, no uno, dos grandes protuberancias que no eran normales.

-Sip-Ni siquiera Leo parecía con ánimos de hacer una broma.

-¡¿Y porque estamos en una caja?!-Incluso hablar fuerte le provocaba dolores.

-Otra excelente pregunta-Los tres estaban un poco apretados dentro, pero al menos Percy era capaz de golpear los lados de cartón, que eran tan resistentes como una pared de concreto-¡Oye Hermes! ¿Ya nos puedes decir que hacemos aquí?

-¿Mercurio?

-Percy ya te dije…-Desde afuera se podía escuchar la vos del dios-No puedo hablar con las entregas.

-¿Entregas?-Definitivamente esos dolores en su cabeza lo tenían bastante atontado-¿Cómo que entregas?

-Pues que alguien nos metió en una caja y nos envió por "paquetería Herme-X-Press"-Respondió Leo-"La mejor y la más rápida del Olimpo"

-¿Tenias que memorizar el eslogan?-Dijo Percy-Y antes de que preguntes quien nos metió en una caja…-Atajo al ver que Jason abría la boca para preguntar-No tenemos idea.

El resto del viaje, tortuosamente largo y lleno de sacudidas, fue bastante incomodo para todos. Jason perdió la cuenta de todos los codazos y golpes que tuvo, además de unos muy dolorosos cabezazos sin querer. Después de lo que parecieron horas:

-¡Llegamos!-Se escucho la vos del dios mensajero seguida de una fuerte sacudida que los revolvió por completo dentro de la caja.

-¡Hermes, deja de agitar la caja!-Bramaron los tres al unisonó.

-Lo ciento muchachos…-Esa vos era más femenina y algo más baja, Percy mascullo algo como "Martha".

-Sí, es parte de las instrucciones de entra-Agrego otra vos, similar a la de primera pero más masculina.

-¿George, de que estás hablando?-En respuesta un papelito se coló entre los bordes de la caja.

-Aquí nos despedimos chicos; lo ciento Percy pero tendrán que esperar a que el receptor habrá la caja.

-¿Cómo es que conoces también a Mercurio?-Pregunto Jason mientras Percy desplegaba su espada en busca de un poco de luz para leer el papel.

-Larga historia… "Instrucciones extra: agite mucho la caja durante el viaje cada cinco metros"-Leyó en vos alta el ojiverde-¡¿Qué clase de instrucciones son estas?!

Pero un golpe en la caja los hizo callar; otro golpe y la caja rodo a un lado haciendo que los tres terminaran en la pesadilla de un "Twistter":

-Leo…-Gimió Jason-Mueve tu rodilla, me estas aplastando el-

-No, mi rodilla está en mi oreja-

-Soy yo… Y ojala fuera mi rodilla-Por unos segundos mas incómodos los tres intentaron acomodarse. Solo hasta que la caja volvió a rodar y fue el turno de Leo para ser aplastado:

-¡Oh dioses!-

Un par de vueltas más y la caja volvió a estar como estaba en un principio:

-En cuanto salga de aquí…-La vos de Percy era ligeramente más aguda de lo normal a causa de cierto golpe en la ingle-Voy a matar al que nos metió aquí-

En respuesta algo se clavo en la tapa de cartón, una larga hoja metálica, que se movió peligrosamente de un extremo a otro demasiado cerca de las caras de los tres ocupantes. Pero no les importo, en cuanto vieron una oportunidad los tres saltaron ansiosos de estirar las piernas, y de matar al que los había metido allí para empezar.

Percy con su espada empuñada.

Jason con su espada brillando en estática.

Leo con un enorme martillo.

Y Nico, de pie con los brazos cruzados frente a la caja, los miraba con una ceja alzada mientras golpeaba el piso con la punta del pie una y otra vez. La misma postura que solía mostrar una madre cuando quería una explicación.

-¿Nico?-Preguntaron al unisonó.

-Hola, chicos-Dijo el hijo de Hades con bastante calma-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Agrego con cinismo.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?!-Al diablo que fuera Nico; no lo matarían, pero al menos le darían una buena zurra.

-Sí, quería hablar con ustedes…-Respondió el menor haciendo caso omiso de los "ojos de bestias" que tenían los otros tres, que seguían con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la caja-Sobre formar un club.

-¿Un club?-Ninguno entendía a que se refería.

-Si…-Nico metió la mano y saco algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta-Ya que últimamente les gusta tanto leer, pensé que podríamos formar un club de lectura.

-Oh oh…-

-Sí, eso resume bastante bien su situación.

Jason, Percy y Leo vieron aterrados como el hijo de Hades sostenía en sus manos su diario. El mismo que ellos habían leído hasta hace unos días. Casi podían ver a Thanatos sonreírles con lastima a causa de la horrible muerte que se les venía encima.

-Nico-

-Estoy seguro de que escribí varias advertencias sobre lo que les haría si llegaba a descubrirlos, y lo hice-Interrumpió el mencionado –Así que, antes de que los vuelva a meter en la caja y los envié a dar la vuelta al mundo ¡en camión!...-Respiro profundamente-Quiero escuchar, una, explicación…

-Pues-

-… y más vale que sea buena-Volvió a interrumpir el menor-O les meteré un mapache hambriento para que les haga compañía durante el viaje.

Los tres se miraron un segundo alternando entre ellos y Nico:

-¿Volvemos a la caja?-Sugirió Leo.

-No, tenemos que afrontar esto-Dijo Percy con valor-Tuvimos una buena vida.

-Tengo quince…

-Dije buena, no larga-Los tres se giraron para ver a Nico, con su diario en una mano y su espada en la otra-Nico, si, leímos tu diario-

-Los voy a mandar al ártico.

-… y la razón por la que lo hicimos…-Prosiguió Jason.

-… es porque queríamos saber que regalarte para navidad-Finalizo Leo-Y aun no tenemos idea de que darte, ¡feliz navidad por favor no nos mates!

-Olviden al mapache... ¡Sera un gato montés!-

-Oh por favor-Leo, o era muy cínico o, ya estaba resignado a irse a los campos de castigo para toda la eternidad-Los tres te preguntamos que querías de regalo y nos dijiste "Es que nadie puede darme lo que quiero"-Pero la imitación de Nico no era necesaria-¿Qué esperabas que hiciéramos?

-¡Que lo dejaran hasta ahí!

-¡Pues perdón por querer darte un regalo!-Percy fue otro que se unió al club de "los resignados a morir dolorosamente"-Solo tenias que decirnos y te dábamos tu regalo; en cambio nos…

-¿Qué?-Sugirió Nico con sagacidad-Vamos termina la frase, ¿ustedes qué?

-¡Terminamos discutiendo porque uno de nosotros te gusta!-Respondió Jason saliendo también de la caja-Y, la intriga me está matando-Luego señalo a los otros dos-¡Porque nos gustas a los tres!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-Esta vez Jason se quedo mirando a Percy y a Leo.

-¿O no?-Pregunto dudoso; a lo que Percy respondió:

-Claro, yo…

-Saben que-Atajo Nico antes de que el hijo de Júpiter y el de Poseidón empezaran a gritarse-Solo porque ustedes en serio son densos e idiotas, bastante, les aclarare un par de cosas… De tin, marin, de don pingüe…-Empezo a señalar a cada uno-Tú…-Señalo a Percy-No estás enamorado de mi.

-¿Eh?-Y el ojiverde hizo gala de una de sus brillantes respuestas.

Nico solo rodo los ojos antes de llevarse a Percy un poco mas apartado de los otros.

-Percy, tu solo me ves como un amigo-Aclaro el menor; al parecer ya no estaba molesto por la violación a su privacidad.

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-Salto el hijo de Poseidón entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nico-Yo siento algo por ti-

-Lo mismo que yo por ti-Dijo Nico sin soltarse; por el contrario, correspondió el apretón en la mano del ojiverde-Eres como mi hermano mayor, tonto y metiche, al que admiro y con el que siempre puedo contar… Si le dices a alguien que dije eso te mato-Agrego mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Y te quiero Percy, pero no te amo.

-Pero yo-

-Tú me vez igual-Prosiguió Nico-Y me alegra que me veas como tu hermano menor.

-No, Nico yo estoy enamorado-Atajo Percy-Todos estos últimos días yo…

-Siempre tan denso-Bufo Nico mientras rodaba los ojos-Si estas enamorado, solo que cuando te pusiste a leer mi diario…-Le espeto clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del mayor-Pensaste que era de mí.

-¿Y de quien entonces?-

-Ah…-Suspiro el menor mirando al cielo-¿Esperas que haga tu trabajo?-Apretó su agarre de la mano de Percy y lo jalo hasta quedar un poco más alejados de los otros dos-Escucha Percy, no hare el trabajo de Afrodita, solo te digo que prestes un poco mas de atención a tu alrededor.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ay, sesos de alga-Bufo y se quedo mirando el abismo a sus pies; al parecer ninguno de los otros tres había caído en cuenta de que los había llevado al gran cañón-No quiero que mis amigos sufran, eso es todo.

Sin más regresaron sobre sus pasos; solo como una ayuda extra Nico le dio un leve empujón a Percy hacia un lado. Mientras que Nico fue con Jason Percy fue con Leo:

-Ey… ¿Cómo te fue?-Saludo el moreno.

-Pues, creo que me botaron-Percy se rascaba la nuca, aun confundido por las palabras de Nico-Se siente raro…

-Eso es tan ego centrista-Bromeo el moreno-Bueno, estoy seguro de que no tengo ninguna oportunidad en contra de Jason-

-Y eso es pesimista-Acoto Percy con esa sonrisa suya tan característica; traviesa y sarcástica.

-Solo digo, que, ya que nos rechazaron a ambos…-Por alguna razón, que Percy no llegaba a entender, Leo se trababa un poco al hablar-Podríamos, no sé, ir a tomar algo y pasar, el golpe de ser rechazados… Juntos…

-¿Estas invitándome a salir?-Finalmente las palabras de Nico empezaban a tomar más sentido.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Definitivamente, prestar atención a los detalles serbia.

-Creo… que si-Finalmente Percy se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Hades tenía razón; a él le gustaba alguien más-¿Alguna vez has probado los brownies azules?

Mientras tanto, un poco más alejado:

-Entonces, ¿ellos dos?-Pregunto Jason luego de ver como Nico hacia que Percy se fuera junto a Leo.

-Sí, ya se tardaron en darse cuenta-Respondió el azabache de brazos cruzados mientras veía a los otros dos hablar.

-Wauh es un alivio…-Suspiro Jason llevándose una mano al cuello.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, a que ya no tengo competencia-Respondió el rubio sin captar la frialdad en el tono del ojioscuro-Digo, significa que solo quedo-

-Habla en pasado quieres-Intervino Nico, dedicándole una helada mirada-Si, admito que sentía algo más que amistad por ti…

-¿Y porque hablas como-

-… pero me decepcione al saber que leías mi diario-Prosiguió haciendo caso omiso a Jason-Y más ahora, que dices eso de ya no tener competencia. Digo, cuando me di cuenta que leían mi diario escribí de forma que se pusieran en contra y dejaran de hacerlo, pero paso el efecto contrario y terminaron viéndome como un trofeo… Maldición, y ahora sueno igual que una chica.

-…-

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Recrimino el menor con una sagas mirada.

-Intento… Pensar en una disculpa-Fue lo primero que dijo Jason antes de golpearse la frente-Sagrado Júpiter tienes razón, me puse tan paranoico con el asunto que siguieras enamorado de Percy o que Leo se enamorara de ti que perdí el foco.

-…-Nico lo miraba levantando una ceja-Continua.

-Y, olvide que, más allá de ganarles a Percy y a Leo…-Nico empezaba a considerar que los golpes en la cabeza de Jason lo habían dejado algo lento-Lo más importante, era que pudieras pasar una feliz navidad… Con la persona que tu quisieras-Finalizo el rubio-Lo ciento Nico.

Si el menor no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra, no lo culpaba, en verdad había sido un idiota; él quería Nico, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos hacia el ojioscuro crecieran y crecieran hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno. El se había molestado por todo lo que Nico había sufrido, y ahora él había hecho mismo… Se merecía… merecía…

-Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo-

Ok, estaba seguro de que un abrazo por parte de Nico no entraba en la lista de cosas que se merecía.

-Eh…

-Aun sigo molesto, no me hagas cambiar de opinión-Susurro el menor con su rostro contra el pecho de Jason.

El rubio no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero al parecer se había ganada una oportunidad con Nico y no pensaba desaprovecharla; abrazo por encima de los brazos al azabache y se dobló un poco para poder hablar al oído de este:

-Eres el mejor Nico…-Susurro-Mi Nico…

-No digas eso, no todavía-Jason no comprendió a que se refería el hijo de Hades con eso. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar un sonido, algo familiar, se lo impidió:

¡PLAM!

Y Jason volvió a desplomarse como si fuera de plomo. Y antes de que Percy y Leo reaccionaran al ruido, un par de PLAM´s más y ambos estaban inconscientes, uno encima del otro:

-Esta cosa en verdad es efectiva-Dijo mientras hacía girar la sartén en sus manos, sabrán los dioses de donde la saco.

A la mañana siguiente pasaron varias cosas raras, incluso para los estándares de un campamento de semidioses adolescentes.

Comenzando por la llegada tres misteriosos regalos a algunas cabañas. Los primeros en darse cuenta fueron los chicos de la cabaña nueve, Hefesto, cuando despertaron y encontraron una caja, bastante grande envuelta en papel de regalo azul y una cinta con moño verde, justo frente a su puerta. La mayoría de los chicos se emociono, hasta que leyeron la tarjeta que decía que era para el jefe de cabaña, es decir, para Leo.

-Bueno…-Había argumentado Misa, muerta de curiosidad-Debemos asegurarnos de que no sea una trampa o una broma para Leo.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, en realidad querían saber cuál era el regalo; o al menos hasta que la caja empezó a agitarse y a gritar:

-¡Sáquenme de esta cosa!-

El cómo llego a parar Percy, en una caja de regalo navideño, a la puerta de la cabaña de Hefesto era un misterio casi tan grande como el de porque Leo había salido de la cabaña tres dando brincos convertido, literalmente, en una momia de papel regalo rojo con un moño amarillo sobre la cabeza y una etiqueta amarrada al cuello que decía "Para: Percy" y gritando:

-¡Ey, me pica la nariz que alguien me rasque!

El único que no se dejo llevar por toda la conmoción fue Nico; el ruido de los campistas fue lo que lo despertó. Con toda la calma del mundo se levanto de su cama, se estiro y se vistió. Él si había disfrutado de una noche de cómodo sueño sobre un colchón, a diferencia de Percy, Leo y Jason que la pasaron como paquetería exprés dando vueltas de país en país durante toda la noche.

Una vez estuvo listo abrió su puerta y miro el paquete que había frente a esta. Era una caja alargada, negra con un moño rojo, literalmente parecía un ataúd. Mientras Nico retiraba el listón y quitaba la tapa, acentuando aun más la similitud en entre el "regalo" y un sarcófago, algunos campistas también se fueron reuniendo para ver. Entre ellos Reina y Annabeth.

En el interior estaba Jason, envuelto igual que Leo como una momia; la única diferencia era que el rubio tenía la cabeza totalmente descubierta, mostrando una cara de suplica:

-¿Y…-Decía Nico pasando su mano por el cabello rubio del romano antes de darle un suave beso en los labios-… que aprendimos esta vez?

-No tocar tú diario-Casi se podían escuchar las vértebras de Jason crujir cuando se movía-Nunca jamás.

Esta vez Nico le dio un beso en la frente.

-Que buen chico…

Tal vez no habían pasado noche buena con la persona que amaban; pero siempre tenían un próximo año.

Y más cerca aun… Tenían año nuevo ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Fin?<strong>_

_**En serio, no saben como disfrute al escribir, no solo este capitulo, sino toda la historia.**_

_**Y solo como dato extra, estuve tentado de al final poner a los cuatro juntos (seria un Hard increible jejeje) Pero al final me ganaron los jasico n_n perdon a los demas que me pidieron Percico y Leico, pero me parece que al final quedo bastante bien jejeje**_

_**Por cierot, la razon por la que colo que el "¿fin?" fue porque no queria alargarme mucho en la historia y dejarlos esperando el final mas aun.**_

_**Asi que si quieren, puedo hacer un epilogo para meter mas romance de pareja que opinan?**_


End file.
